Rancor
|homeworld = Several planets |social = Matriarchal herd |subspecies = Gnarled, Pygmy, Tyrant, Bull, Jungle, Chrysalide |related = Tra'cor |status = Common}} Rancors are large humanoid reptomammals originating from the planet of Dathomir. Anatomy and appearance Warm-blooded rancors fall into the reptomammal category, along with other creatures such as the wampa. Rancors are attracted to other rancor mates by a smell, or a pheromone. While it is known that rancors care for their young—usually born two at a time—they do not suckle and are hatched from eggs like those of a reptile. The 3 meter tall hatchlings ride the mother, one dorsal, one ventral, until reaching maturity, though despite this nurturing nature, it is not entirely unheard of for a mother to eat her young. Rancors walk on two relatively stubby legs, with longer forelimbs utilized for catching prey, though they also walk on all fours at times. A rancor's flat face is dominated by a large mouth full of razor sharp teeth. The skin of a rancor is tough enough to deflect blaster bolts, making it an efficient killing machine—and an excellent source of leather for expensive vests and boots. At least on Dathomir, rancors have good night-vision, but their eyesight is not as sharp as a Human's in daylight. Behavior and intelligence Though they are usually considered unintelligent beasts, the rancors of Dathomir are at least semi-sapient, caring creatures who mourn their family members when they die, and who pass on oral histories of the matriarchal herds into which they are organized. Their native way of life seems to be very primitive, using their strength and size to hunt live prey across the planet's savannahs—with the planet's Human population at one point being their primary prey species. Range and population Although found on other worlds such as Ottethan, Carida, Corulag, Felucia and Lehon (where they were brought by crashed starships), Rancors from Dathomir were said to be stronger and more intelligent than others. Relationship with other species In the last centuries of the Galactic Republic, the rancor was "domesticated" by the Witches of Dathomir (though Force-sensitivity was apparently necessary to accomplish the difficult task) and the symbiosis of rancor sow and female rider seems to have played a major role in dictating the subsequent structure of Dathomiri society. According to the rancors' own traditions, the symbiosis began when a warrior-woman met and healed an injured female; by mounting the rancor's back, her sharper eyesight enabled it to hunt better prey during the day, so that it grew in size and status to become a mighty herd-mother. Since then, Rancors have been used for many things, ranging from mounts, to pets for crime lords, to being a source of food. Rancors are the source of the delicacy (or at least an edible meal) known as raw rancor-beast liver. Rancors also share a symbiotic relationship with Gibbit birds, an avian species that clean their teeth, an action that provided the birds with food and the Rancors with a form of "dental hygiene." Rancor subspecies Many subspecies of rancors exist, both on Dathomir and other worlds. Among the subspecies of Dathomiri rancors are the Gnarled rancor (nearly identical to the common rancor) and the Rancor Pygmy. Offworld breeds evolved into distinct subspecies, such as the amphibious Tra'cor found on Socorro or the gigantic Tyrant rancor. An extremely rare variant is the Bull rancor of Felucia, an ancient and near-mythical beast that is marked by its paler flesh, elongated tail and immense horns that sprout from its massive head. Several subspecies did not evolve naturally, but were instead bred, using either genetic manipulations or Sith alchemy. Rancor pygmy The Rancor pygmy is a type of rancor that lives on Dathomir and is smaller than normal rancors. Some bio-engineers claim that they were an artificially engineered species that had escaped into the wild, but others disagreed with this theory. They look exactly like smaller rancors. Tra'cor Tra'cors are the amphibious cousins of the rancor. Though smaller and almost completely waterbound, tra'cor share most of the rancor's traits, including its hostile temperament. While the tra'cor can survive on the underwater grasses and mosses of Socorro they consume meat whenever the opportunity presents itself, waiting within Socorro's water cellars to trap mutriok and other creatures that come to drink. Tra'cors can also move on land, but remaining out of water for more than 24 hours results in severe dehydration. They are rarely caught on land long enough to die of dehydration, however, as they are equipped with special glands on their necks that allow them to locate nearby water sources. In fact, tra'cors often migrate across land from one water pool to another when it is necessary to find a new grotto. Tra'cors occasionally live in groups of more than two or three, although most are usually solitary. Tyrant rancor Tyrant rancors are rancors of gargantuan proportions. Most tyrant rancors live on the world of Dathomir, and are the largest land predators on the planet. The tyrant rancors are known to grow almost twenty meters in height, and can weigh up to thirty tons. The rancors' main prey is the detyun, a large herbivorous bipedal reptile that roams the wastelands of Dathomir. The tyrant rancor also preys upon qwerton bathers, lirsk birds and even the sand rancors that lived in the same area. The tyrant rancor also eats humans and was feared by the inhabitants of Dathomir. Like common rancors and sand rancors, tyrant rancors are often used as a tool in the disposal of enemies. Bull rancor The bull rancor is a much larger subspecies of the common rancor. They are often found on the jungle world of Felucia. When prey is scarce, they revert to eating the giant fungi growing on their home planet; this is one possible explanation for their size and color. A form of bull rancor is also to be found on the mountainous planet of Dathomir. The bull rancor is a male marked by its paler flesh, elongated tail and immense horns that sprout from its massive head. These generally solitary creatures are incredibly dangerous, even to other rancors, and guard the legendary rancor graveyard on Felucia. They are noted to be much more aggressive than their female kindred and the Felucians believe that they are incapable of being captured or tamed. Bull rancors are much more massive than a normal rancor and possess a green skin color. They have long arms and large hands like those of a female rancor. The species also has four long curving tusks that protrude from their spiky heads, as well as much longer tails than those on a female rancor; due to the much larger size they often drag on the ground. They are exceedingly rare. Jungle rancor Jungle rancor is the name given to one of a number of rancor subspecies bred by animal dealers. Notable distinctions from the common rancor are its brightly colored skin, sharp spikes that runs along much of its body as well as its tongue, and webbing between its fingers. The Jungle rancor also has much larger jaws than the common rancor. Chrysalide The chrysalide, also known as the "chrysalis beast", is a type of rancor altered by Sith Alchemy. They have spiky, crystal-like structures growing from their body, are a pale green in color, and are overall less intelligent. Their teeth can also chew through metal. Category:Species Category:Semi-sapient Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Mount Category:Pet Category:Humanoid Category:Tetradactyl hands Category:Brown